


Worth it.

by panwinkisreal



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwinkisreal/pseuds/panwinkisreal
Summary: Guanlin is not heartless he want to help him but he dont know how to approach him so he just let jihoon to struggles.Its bad he know that but he promised not let jihoon in on his deep self. He build a strong walls that no one can enter even jihoonwell...except for the guy from the picture.And honestly he is waiting for him in his whole life.





	Worth it.

"Im going to what?!" Guanlin almost screamed at his maid.  
"Your father said to wear this suit and get ready to meet your mate" His maid bow and left.

Guanlin rub his face in frustration and look at the picture from his divider.

He respect his father a lot to the point that he will do whatever his father want him to do. 

he sighs again and glance at the suit he dont have a choice but to follow.

♡♡♡♡♡

"I dont think he will accept me"  
Jihoon called his twin woojin and went to the lake to relax.

"Why not? Youre the most beautiful omega ive ever seen!!" woojin exclaimed and smiles.

Jihoon just chuckled and stare at the beautiful scene infront of him.

"But still im scared" Jihoon lies down.on the grass so does samuel. They both close their eyes.

After a minutes they decided to swim on the lake and play.

Jihoon is very happy but sad at the same time. This will be the last time that he will be free because starting tomorrow he will meet his alpha.

♡♡♡♡♡

Jihoon woke up and groans to his annoying noisy alarm. He dont want to get up but he have to.  
He sat on his bed still eyes closed.

"WAKE UP!" He jump in suprised and glares at woojin

Woojin just grins and fix his twin's bed hair.  
"Mom told me to wake you up" He explained when he saw jihoon asking him why he is here in his room.  
"But not to scream.at my face!" Jihoon frowns and cross his arms.

Woojin give him an apologetic look and clings to his brother.  
"Dont be mad. This will be the last time that i will wake you up" Woojin.pouts

Jihoon hates to admit it but its true. Of course they need to follow their tradition.  
After meeting your mate you have to live in one roof before the wedding.

Woojin rest his head to jihoon's arm and jihoon rest his head to woojin's head.  
"As much as i want to stay like this we have to get ready we only have 3 hours"  
Woojin stand up and pulls brother's arm who let himself being dragged at the bathroom.

Jihoon cant think straight and let himself getting wet at the shower. Theres a lot of things he is thinking at the moment.  
"What if he will not.like me?" "What if ill just be a burden to him" "What if..." "What if he has someone else that he loved" Jihoon's tears start to falls. He sobs silently thsnks god he is at the shower.

♡♡♡♡

Guanlin once again look at the mirror to check himself.  
As usual the suit look good in him.  
No wonder a lot of omega want to marry him.  
but suddenly he felt a pain from his chest when.he thought about that person.  
He look at the picture once again  
"Where are you?" He looks down and whisper silently. 

The ride is silent except for his brother.  
"Seonho can you please be quiet while eating" Guanlin glares at his 3 yrs old brother who is happily eating his dried mango.

"Shush it guanlin" His mother scold him and he just rolled his eyes.  
"We are here!" Mr. lai announced happily.

They finally arrived at the Park mansion and welcomed by a family who is waiting for them infront of the house.

"Welcome to our house!" Mrs.park greets them with a big smile and do the traditional greeting by kissing their cheeks

"Youre such a beautiful boy" Mr.lai said while staring at jihoon.  
Jihoon blushed and bow  
"T-thank you" Jihoon smiled but someone caught his attention.

The tall boy beside mr.lai.. He look so cold and expressionless.  
Jihoon just blinks before he can speak his mother invited them at the dinning area.

"Lets greet each another once again" Mr.park announced as he stand up to take the lead.  
He bows politely at the lai family.  
"pleased to meet you in laws my name is Park minhyun"  
Followed by his mother  
"Pleased to meet you in laws my name is park jaehwan"  
"Pleased to meet you my name is park woojin"  
"Pleased to meet you im park jihoon" 

The lai family claps wholeheartedly  
"Pleased to meet you my name is Lai Sungwoon"  
"Pleased to meet you my name is lai Jisung"  
"Pleased to me--"  
Seonho tugged his shirt and everyone look at the little boy.  
When he succeed to get everyone's attention he starts to do the 360 degree bows and said  
"Plish tyu myit yu myay nyem ish shonsho"  
Seonho greets himself happily and everyone start to chuckles.  
"Pleased to meet you im lai guanlin" 

The two family start to eat and talk about the wedding and of course they asked the couple to sit beside each other and while to parents is talking two of them is just eating silently.

Jihoon is so nervous and his hands are shaking. He cant eat properly and his mind is on the other side of the earth.

"Right jihoon?" Jihoon came to.his senses when he heard mr.lai mentioned his name.  
"Ne?" He asked in confusion

Mr.lai just laughed and repeat what he said  
"I said you will be happy with our guanlin right?" He smiled  
Jihoon is now more nervous and can feel his own heart beating fast.  
He glanced at the side and almost jump from his seat when he saw guanlin looking at him. 

He look back at his in law and forced smile  
"Of course" even tho he can feel that the guy beside him want to get rid of him and he is still not sure of what will happen in the future. Maybe he will be happy with guanlin but he is not sure if guanlin will be happy with him.

The meeting ended and jihoon have to live with guanlin from now on.  
He hugged his family one by one recieving a message like  
"Be careful"  
"Be happy we are going to miss you"  
"Visit us anytime soon"  
"I hope he will take care of you"  
and manymore.

He once again look back at his family waving their hands.  
Jihoon cant help but to cry. He is definetly going to miss them.

Jihoon just look out the window so that they will not notice thst he is crying.  
Guanlin on the other side is sleeping soundly

He felt a tiny hand poking his side. Seonho is offering him a food.  
Jihoon smiled and gets a little better after that.  
"Thanks seonho-ah" He ruffles his hair and seonho giggled.

He stares at seonho and to guanlin. They are much lookalike only if guanlin is smiling.

After an hour or two. They finally arrived at their house.  
Guanlin told jihoon to come with him. He got suprised because its the first time that he spoke to him.  
He followed him silently while struggling while carrying his bags.

Guanlin is not heartless he want to help him but he dont know how to approach him so he just let jihoon to struggles.  
Its bad he know it but he promised not let jihoon in on his deep self. He build a strong walls thst no one can enter even jihoon

well...

except for the guy from the picture.  
And honestly he is waiting for him in his whole life.

Guanlin opened the door from his room and because he is a gentleman he let jihoon to get in first.

Jihoon on the other hand is very amazed  
of how clean is guanlin's room.  
He just stand there waiting for guanlin to tell him what to do since this is his room.

As if guanlin can read his mind he told him  
"Fix your things and you can sleep in my bed im going to sleep at the couch." pointing at the big long counch infront of his bed.  
"b-but we can sleep together.. we are getting married after all" Jihoon silently whispered but guanlin heard it.  
"Listen. We are just getting married but we dont love each other." Guanlin walks away leaving a shock jihoon.

Jihoon just nodded "of course"  
and start unpacking his belongings  
After that he got tired and lies down in guanlin's bed  
"At least i can smell his scent and feel his presence" He fell asleep.

♡♡♡♡ 

On the next day jihoon decided to fix a few things on the bedroom until a picture on the divider caught his attention.  
Its a picture of a little boy smilling brightly.  
Jihoon stares at it.  
"Jihoon" He jump in suprised and realized that guanlin is already awake.

"O-oh... youre already awake" He rub his head awkwardly.  
Guanlin just look at him blankly..

"Dont touch my stuff especially that picture" He said coldly and left the room.  
Jihoon just pouts and look at the picture once again.

On that afternoon jihoon decided to go outside to meet his long time crush slash bestfriend ..

Kang Daniel

"I thought you are going to be my omega" Daniel pouted.  
"Pfftttt thats impossible!" Jihoon chuckled while drinking soju.  
Both decided to drink since its their own tradition to drink whenever they meet.

Daniel look at him and became serious.  
He is not yet drunk so does jihoon.  
"I like you jihoon." Daniel confessed  
"Hyung? Aiiggooo what are you talking?" Jihoon giggled  
but daniel is really serious

But he cant do anything now right? Fuck that tradition. His jihoon is going to marry with some bastard who doesnt even value his existence. Jihoon said the alpha is inlove with the person from the picture and then he laughed.

Jihoon is daniel's everything. He was always there when he needs him.  
He always being possessive to jihoon.  
He want to be his alpha but the world is such a bitch.

Daniel cant take it any longer. Theyre both not so drunk but this will be the last time anyway.  
He pulled jihoon close to his and lock their lips together.  
Daniel doesnt care anymore whether he is taking advantage of him or what. As long as this will be his first and last.

Jihoon on the other hand was so shocked. He cant think straightly until he felt a warm liquid on his cheeks. He opened his eyes and look at daniel. He is crying while kissing him? 

Before he can think deeper he saw daniel lying on the floor with blood running from his cheeks.

"Dan--" He just realized that he was being dragged by an angry alpha holding his wrist and it hurts.

"My hand!" Jihoon tries to escape from his grip but the alpha is so strong.

When they reached their place  
guanlin pushed jihoon harshly to their room and lock the door.  
Jihoon is so afraid right now and he cant look at the alpha infront of him.

"I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU ALL OVER THE PLACE AND THEN ILL SEE YOU KISSING OTHER ALPHA?!" Guanlin is so mad that his face is turning red his veins are showing and his eyes theyre so scary.

"I-i just want to see him" Jihoon's voice was so low and he just look down  
"SEE HIM? OR FLIRTING WITH HIM?"  
Jihoon felt a pain from his chest.  
Is that how he see him? An omega who flirts around? Jihoon start crying silently then guanlin.hold him tighter.

"G-guanlin it hurts" Jihoon is in.pain right now. guanlin is punishing him thats what he deserved anyway for kissing another alpha.

But what can he do? Daniel is his life and he cant live without him. Feeling daniel's lip on his is a dream come true. Everytime they see each other he always wonder what it feels like to kiss daniel's kissable lips. And now that he had the chance its ruined...

Guanlin growls and pushes him on the bed.  
"This is why i dont want to marry! You are disgusting" Guanlin looks at him disgusted

Jihoon wrap his arms around his knees and start sobbing nonstop.  
Why the world is so mean to him?  
Did he do something wrong to recieve this kind of treatment?  
As much as he want to go home. He cant.  
He took his family picture  
"Eomma it hurts"  
"I miss you eomma appa ujin" He missed his mother's embrace whenever he have a hard time  
He miss his brother who is always there trying to cheer him up  
and he miss his appa who is there to save him.  
He miss them so much.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

Wedding has come and the couple is still not talking to each other.  
Jihoon saw his family and hug them very tightly.  
"My son we missed you" His appa told him  
"Me too. I missed you all" While hugging them he spot a tall figure with a bright smile on the corner. He smiled and excused himself.

"Daniel"  
"Jihoonie"  
They hugged each other very tightly  
They slowly pulls away and look at each other.  
Daniel slowly cup his face and stare straight in his eyes  
"I hope you will be happy with him jihoon.  
I hope he will take care of you more than i did.I hope he will save you when i cant.I hope he will love you more than i do. because i swear i will steal you from him"  
Jihoon giggled and hug him again  
"I hope so".

♡♡♡♡♡♡

"We all gathered here together to witness another wedding to imprint their mate and never let go of each other. Everyone welcome to the wedding of Park jihoon and lai guanlin an--"  
"WAIT!"  
Papa alpha was cut off by a nervous but happy park jihoon.

Everyone is looking at him confused then their attention turned to a walking baby boy holding a picture..

When guanlin saw the picture he was about to be mad and scold him but jihoon who face the audience started to speak.

"If you can see. Theres a little guy on the picture....  
When i saw this on the divider in guanlin's room i was so suprised....  
He got mad at me for touching it telling me to fuck off..." He giggled  
"Yesterday i saw him looking at this picture...  
Sad and you can see that he really want to meet him.."  
He smiled and look at guanlin..  
"Who is this again?"  
Everyone look at guanlin waiting for him to answer and guanlin got confused but he thought that maybe this picture can cancel their wedding and that jihoon is doing this to cut their wedding.  
He face them and stand confidently

"That lil boy in the picture is my first love. I saw him in the park sitting alone. He smiled at me with a fluffy cheeks. That was the first time someone smiled at me and in that moment i promised to myself to look for him and be mine..  
He is the one i want to marry!"  
He smiled very brightly 

Everyone was silent.  
And then jihoon giggled facing guanlin.  
Guanlin look at him.  
"You are already marrying this boy"  
You can hear everyone's gasp in the background.

Guanlin tilt his head and confused  
"What do you mean?"  
Jihoon walks slowly to guanlin and imitate the smile from the picture.  
"This? This boy is me" Jihoon laughed and guanlin dont know what to do. He got schocked but happy at the same time.

"I remembered smilling at you because you are staring at me..  
And when i saw this on your room i was suprised and thought "What is my picture doing here?" But when i touched it you caught me and got mad i cant believe i cant touch a picture with me on it" Everyone start laughing and clapping.

"Guanlin at first i hate you. The way you treat me the way you talk to me like im the most worst person ever but when i saw you.. the real you waiting for this boy...waiting for me  
I thought that you are not heartless after all.. you just trying to push people away because you are scared.. scared of falling to someone and left this boy.. but guanlin you are already with this boy.. infront of you..infront of everyone watching us to be one"  
Jihoon's tears is start to fall..  
Guanlin cant help but to wipe them.

He held jihoon's hand and hold it tightly.  
"Jihoon.. i.. i still cant believe this. I cant believe i didnt recognized you but if only i stare at you longer i will. but i didnt and i remained being the bad guanlin to prove to you that you cant marry me... thinking of it making me hating myself.. I waited enough for you but without knowing im already pushing you away.. Im so sorry for calling you disgusting... I swear you arent. I was just so mad at that time. i hope you understand" Jihoon nodded and smiles at him lovingly

"Maybe thats why i got jealous after i saw you with him... Because i may not know it but my instinct does..that you are the boy i loved from the very start..  
I know it is weird but park jihoon i love you"  
Guanlin didnt wait any longer and grab jihoon's waist to kiss him ... just a peck since theyre still not starting..

"Do we still have to continue?" papa alpha joked and everyone laughed.

"Do you lai guanlin accept jihoon to be your lovely omega that will love you and always be there with him no matter what happen?" 

"I do of course!" Guanlin smiled at jihoon and jihoon just giggled

"Do you park jijoon accept guanlin to be your lovely alpha that will love you and always be there with him no matter what happen?"

"I do" Jihoon smiled and wink at him

"My dear alpha and omega you are a new couple to rule our world. You have proved to us that waiting is worth it. I give you my blessing. Go and multiply!" 

"WHAT?!" Guanlin and jihoon asked in union

Papa alpha laughed "Ok just kidding. I may now pronounce you a new lovely married couple. You may now mark your omega" 

Guanlin look at jihoon lovingly in the eyes. He wrap his arms around his waist and lock their lips. Jihoon hug him on the neck and kiss him deeper and passionately.  
They slowly pulled away and its time to mark his property.

Jihoon tilt his head to the side and guanlin didnt wait any longer and mark what his. He suck his neck and lick it.  
Jihoon is his property and no one can own him.  
After he did his masterpiece  
A red string suddenly apprear in their ring finger and they look at each other lovingly  
"A red string appeared" Jihoon announced proudly  
Guanlin just giggled and kiss jihoon on his forehead.  
"I love you my omega"  
"I love you too my alpha"  
Once again they lock their lips together and no one dared to pull away.  
The couple is in their own world.

♡♡♡♡

"Babies Just wait a little-- AAHHH LAI JIHOON MY EARRRRRR"

**Author's Note:**

> First of all  
> Sorry for my bad grammar im not that good in english ㅠㅠ  
> I hope you like this and its originally posted in aff and i thought to post it here as well ㅋㅋㅋ  
> I hope you like my story. ❤


End file.
